Call Of Duty: Final Hour
}} Levels 1. Assault On Okinawa 2. Fight For Freedom 3. Trench Fire 4. Blowin' Some Heads Off 5. Air Assault 6. War Pig 7. The Bog 8. Heavy Resitance 9. The Meeting 10. For The Fatherland 11. Downfall 12. The War General 13. Assassination Weapons BOLT ACTION RIFLES : Springfield - 13/78 - 43atk Arisaka - 17/102 - 56atk Mosin Nagant - 18/90 - 79atk Kar98k - 6/30 - 95atk PTRS-41 - 23/138 - 88atk RIFLES : SVT-40 - 19/114 - 39atk Gewehr 43 - 24/144 - 46atk M1 Garand - 23/161 - 60atk StG44 - 29/174 - 72atk M1A1 Carbine - 25/275 - 84atk SUBMACHINE GUNS : M1 Thompson - 35/245 - 29atk MP40 - 34/204 - 40atk Type 100 - 50/250 - 51atk PPSh-41 - 43/301 - 67atk MACHINE GUNS : Type 99 - 28/168 - 34atk BAR - 35/210 - 45atk DP-28 - 32/192 - 58atk MG42 - 75/300 - 65atk FG42 - 68/476 - 78atk Browning M1919 - 120/240 - 89atk SIDEARMS : M1911 - 11/33 - 21atk Nambu - 8/40 - 19atk Walther P98 - 13/39 - 28atk Tokarev TT-33 - 10/40 - 33atk .357 Magnum - 6/36 - 87atk SHOTGUNS : M1897 Trench Gun - 6/48 - 75atk Double-Barelled Shotun - 2/36 - 93atk ROCKET LAUNCHERS : M9A1 Bazooka - 1/4 - 114atk Panzerschreck - 1/4 - 143atk FLAMETHROWERS : M2 Flamethrower - No ammo - 56atk Flammenwerfer 35 - No ammo - 67atk Type 93 Flamethrower - No ammo - 89atk ROKS-2 Flamethrower - No ammo - 95atk MISC. : Satchel Charge Bouncing Betty Mortar Round M2 Browning Machinegun - 50/250 - 195atk FlaK 88 Knife Ray Gun - 20/180 - 201atk Holy Pistol - 11/33 - 300atk Wunderwaffe DG-2 - 3/15 - 1-hit-kill Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, you must defend against a limitless amount of incoming zombies. You must gain points to buy weapons and open new places. This is a cooperative mode so up to 4 players must work together to not die. Zombies will occasionally drop powerups that will give you a helping hand. DOUBLE POINTS : Doubles points you get for 30secs INSTA-KILL : One shot from any weapon will kill a zombie instantly ATOMIC BOMB : Destroys every zombie MAX AMMO : Completely replenishes your ammo All players start with an Players can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. ) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a scoped and unscoped Kar98k). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, Panzerschreck and M2 Flamethrower. AVAILABLE WEAPONS : Stielhandgranate Double-Barreled Shotgun Sawn-Off Shotgun (w/Grip) PTRS-41 Kar98k (scoped or unscoped) Ray Gun M2 Flamethrower MP40 StG44 Deployable MG42 Deployable FG42 .357 Magnum M1911 M1 Carbine M1 Garand BAR M1897 Trench Gun Thompson Molotov Cocktail Browning M1919 Gewehr 43 Springfield (scoped or unscoped) Panzerschreck Holy Pistol Knife Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii Category:PlayStation 3